Winnie the Pooh Gets Stoked
Winnie the Pooh Gets Stoked is another upcoming Pooh's Adventures TV show planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknown when it will be made. Plot WInnie the Pooh Gets Stoked is a character driven animated situational comedy about a group of groms who come together one summer on legendary Surfer's Paradise Hotel, British Columbia, to experience the ultimate surfer's dream — the endless summer. Emma, Reef and Fin (whom Winnie the Pooh and his friends are hanging out with) join locals Broseph, Lo, her brothers George and Ty, and Johnny to work at the world-renowned Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort, stoked to have the summer of their lives. What they find instead - the worst jobs ever, hideous uniforms, zero respect, a run-down staff house, and a tacky, fake, kooksville resort. For twelve weeks, they will spend their first summer away from home and work the hardest that they have ever worked in their lives, but most importantly, they have the opportunity to surf on their days off. Trivia * Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Gwen, Trent, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Katie, Sadie, Cody, Sierra, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Dawn, Sam, Dakota, B, Jo, Brick, Anne Maria, Brody, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Iago, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ariel, Prince Eric, Flounder, Sebastian, Scuttle, King Triton, Melody, Baloo, King Louie, Louis, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, the Penguins of Madagascar, (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Wilbur the Albatross, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Ratigan, Fidget, Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Heather, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Justin, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Madame Medusa, Percival C. McLeach, Gaston, Judge Claude Frollo, Mother Gothel, Clayton, Lady Tremaine, Yzma, Rasputin, Rothbart, Sir Ruber, Drake, Sheldon J. Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, The Evil Queen, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Darla Dimple will guest star in this TV series. * In this crossover TV series, Ratigan, Fidget, Stan Woozle, Heff Heffalump, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Heather, Justin, Alejandro, Scott, Lightning, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, Cruella De Vil, Madame Medusa, Percival Mcleach, Gaston, Frollo, Mother Gothel, Clayton, Lady Tremaine, Yzma, Rasputin, Rothbart, Ruber, Drake, Plankton, Dr. Blowhole, the Evil Queen, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Darla Dimple will work for Kelly to steal the Ridgemount fortune by having Kelly date Ty as part of their plot to get revenge on Pooh and his friends, while Pooh and his friends will team up with Lo and Emma to keep Kelly and the villains away from Ty. * In this crossover TV series, Duncan and Courtney will make amends and get back together as well as reconciling with Pooh, Gwen, and the others after learning from their mistakes in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama World-Tour'' and ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama All-Stars''. * This crossover series takes place immediately before the events of the remake version of ''Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World''. * Pooh and his friends will see Brody again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race''. * Both Total Drama and Stoked are made by Fresh TV who had the same voice actors from the separate shows; Izzy and Fin were voiced by Katie Crown, Bridgette and Emma were both voiced by Kristin Fairile (who also voiced Carrie in Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race), Sadie and Kelly were voiced by Lauren Lipson, and Mike and Andrew Baumer were voiced by Cory Doran. Devin (from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race) and Reef were both voiced by Jeff Geddis, Geoff and Tuna were both voiced by Dan Petronijevic, and Chris McLean (who hosted the Total Drama series) and Shep were voiced by Christian Potenza. * By the end of this crossover TV series, Justin and Kelly will become a couple and vow to get revenge on Duncan, Courtney, Emma, and Ty for outsmarting them. Category:RatiganRules Category:TV series